


A DC Coffee Shop

by whatTheFuckIsThis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatTheFuckIsThis/pseuds/whatTheFuckIsThis
Summary: Ava and Sara bump into each other at a Washington DC coffee shop in 2016. Neither of them are supposed to be there.





	A DC Coffee Shop

Sara looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes till noon. Just like always. After meeting in this coffee shop several times she finally felt comfortable just being here, for once waiting in line instead of monitoring the small shop for threats.

“Order for Ava.”

Sara ignored the barista. It wasn’t her Ava. Her Ava was back in 2018 and the 2016 Ava was stationed in Star City, thousands of miles away from Washington D.C.  

“Next customer please.”

Sara moved a few steps closer to the cashier and went back to looking around the crowded cafe. People in suits leaned against the circular bar tables, mumbling angrily into cellphones and Bluetooth headsets. College students sat huddled around laptops at long wooden tables, littered with empty coffee cups and loose sheets of paper. A little girl in one of the center booths jumped up and down while her dads tried unsuccessful to get her sit still and eat her muffin.

“Sara.”

Sara was too wrapped up in the everyday excitement of the coffee shop to hear her name. It wasn’t until a hand waved in front of her face that she realized someone was talking to her. 

 “Hello. Sara!”

“Ava?” She asked, turning her head in the direction of the voice.

Ava, her Ava was standing in front of her. She was wearing the new beige winter coat Sara bought her, with plenty of hidden pockets for knives and other weapons. Underneath her coat, Ava was wearing her usual Time Bureau-issued navy blue suit.  

“What are you doing here? Why are you in D.C. in 2016?” Sara whispered, pulling Ava closer towards her and into the line.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be capturing that plant creature in the Gulf.”

“Swamp Thing? No he’s harmless. Just an old friend of John’s. There weren’t any other active alerts so I gave the Legends the day off and decided to-”

“Next customer please.”

“-to explore the city I live in now. What’s your excuse for misusing Bureau technology, Director?”

“Their coffee is the best in the city. Was. They closed down in late 2016 and ever since then I’ve been travelling back to the days past-me didn’t come here. I made a calendar and cross-referenced it with my schedule so I’m one hundred percent sure,” Ava paused after noticing Sara was staring at her. “What?”

“Nerd.”

“Jerk,” Ava said, smiling at Sara.

“Is Gary still putting butter in the Bureau coffee makers?”

“In every single one of them. Even the one in my office! I hate it,” Ava sighed. “So what are you doing here?”

“I-uh-um-”

“Next customer please.”

Sara let out a sigh of relief and went up to order, Ava following closely behind her. 

 “Hey Daisy,” Sara said to the barista. 

“Hey Sara! Is your sister still in town? That trial she’s working on sure is a long one. The usual?”

Sara grimaced, quickly turning it into a smile, and nodded silently at the barista.

“Great! That’ll be eleven dollars and forty seven cents.”

Sara handed her the money and said good bye.

“You’re meeting your sister?” Ava asked once they’d moved towards the pick-up counter. “Sara, you can’t-”

“Ava,” Sara whispered firmly. “Please don’t do this right now. I know I could mess up the timeline but I, I have to- I need to see her.”

Ava sighed. She understood that Sara had a rough year. After losing Rip and her father and then finding out that her sister’s Earth 2 doppelganger is pretending to be her Laurel, Sara had more than enough reason to want to see her sister again. How much harm to the timeline could one visit really do?

“All right. All right. We can talk about it later.”

Sara smiled up at Ava and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Order for Sara,” the barista called.

Sara picked up the drinks and croissant she ordered. She and Ava walked to an empty booth in the back corner of shop and Sara sat down.

“Well I should probably get going,” Ava said. “I’ll see you back at-”

“Sara!” A voice said from behind Ava.

Ava saw Sara immediately light up. She smiled wider than Ava had ever seen her smile. The stress usually evident on her face was gone and in its place was an almost childish look of adoration.

“Laurel!” Sara said, standing up to hug her sister. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s only been a week Sara,” Laurel laughed, leaning into the hug and squeezing tighter.

“I know, I know. It just-”

“Who’s your friend?” Laurel asked, letting go of Sara and turning to Ava. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Lance,” Ava said extending arm to shake Laurel’s hand.

Sara swatted Ava’s hand down.

“Babe, she’s my sister not your boss. You don’t have to shake her hand.”

“Babe? Oh my god! Are you two dating? Sara why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone? Where did you guys meet? How long have you been together? Tell me everything.”

“We-uh-um,” Ava stuttered, looking to Sara for help.

“Let’s sit down first and then you can start the examination, Laurel,” Sara said, taking a seat. “Hey, Ava can you go get us some napkins? Laurel always makes a mess whenever she eats croissants.”

Laurel lightly slapped Sara’s arm and glared at her as Ava walked to the napkin dispenser across the room.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?” Laurel asked, sitting down across from Sara and taking a sip from her coffee.    

“Wife, actually.”

“What?” Laurel shouted, almost spitting out her drink. “You got married and didn’t invite me to the wedding? Or call? Or even send me a card?”

“In my defense, the wedding happened hundreds of years before you were born. The Amazons on Themiscyra threw us a victory party after we helped them defeat a hoard of manticores and Ava and I just got caught up in the moment.”   

Laurel shook her head and sighed.

“I’ll never get used to your life.”

“I’m not sure I will either.”

Ava returned and put down a stack of napkins on the table.

“I didn’t know how many to get so…”

“That’s perfect babe, thanks,” Sara said.

“Well I should get going. Lots to do at the office. It was great to meet you, Laurel.”

“Ava, wait. Can you stay a little longer? Knowing Sara, it’ll be months before I get to see either of you again,” Laurel said.

Sara took Ava’s hand and pulled her wife lightly towards the bench she was sitting on.

“Stay. Nate and Gary can handle anything that comes up at the Bureau.”

Ava let herself be pulled down, sitting down beside Sara. She put her arm around her wife and took a sip of her cold coffee.  

“So how did you two meet?”

“Why don’t you take this one babe?” Sara asked.

Ava told Laurel about how Sara, Ray, and Nate broke into the Star City branch of the Time Bureau and how, even with several guns pointed at her head, Sara was able to take Ava’s gun and somehow take control of the situation. As Ava explained how they grew closer, Sara leaned back further into her wife’s chest and listened to the story. Every so often she’d interject, correcting the record. Explaining that no, turning into a giant cuddly toy to defeat a time demon was not the dumbest thing she’d ever done.

After what felt like only minutes, Laurel looked down at her watch.

“Oh wow! I didn’t realize how long we’d been talking. I have a meeting to get to,” Laurel said, taking the final sip of her coffee. “Sara, can you throw this away for me?”

“Don’t be too hard on her, Laurel,” Sara muttered before walking towards the trash can.

Laurel looked at Ava as she watched Sara walk across the room. Ava seemed different than the other people Sara had dated, more stable, more supportive.

“She seems happier,” Laurel said.

“Hmm?”

“Sara. She seems happier than I’ve seen her in a while. I don’t know how much you know about her past but there were years after I found out she was alive that I thought she’d only ever be able to feel hatred and bloodlust. I’m glad I was wrong.”

“Well, the Legends-”

“I don’t think the Legends can take all the credit for this, Ava,” Laurel paused and took in a deep breath. “Look, I know what happens to me.”

Ava tried to hide the surprised look on her face but Laurel could tell she knew something.

“What do you-”

“I don’t know the specifics. I don’t know if I die or disappear or get injured. Just that something changes and Sara, future Sara, can’t talk to me anymore.”  

Ava looks down at the table in front of her. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to lie to Laurel but she couldn’t tell her the truth without changing the timeline.

“I’m glad she at least has you. And the Legends.”

“Ready to go babe?” Sara asked, returning to the table. “Good job Laurel. You didn’t make my significant other cry this time.”

“Oh my god! Let it go! That was one time! And your boyfriend deserved it. He was a dick.”

Ava smiled and reached out to hold Sara’s hand.

“Yeah. I’m ready. I really should be getting back to the Bureau. It was great to meet you, Laurel,” Ava said.

Before she could extend her hand for a hand shake, Laurel hugged her.

“Take care of her for me, will you?”

“Always.”   

 

  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you feel so inclined. I love constructive criticism.


End file.
